Their Little Wayward Orphan
by Cotton Candy Walrus
Summary: The Winchesters adopted a girl after they orphaned her at the age of seven. OC


**Author's Note: This is an idea I've been wanting to try out, it takes place in the eighth season. Hope you like it and don't forget to review, suggestions are welcome as always. **

**Background: (this will be mentioned at some point but it is a bit less confusing if you know it first) Belle was adopted by Dean when the two of them orphaned her during a hunt shortly after their father died in the second season some time. Flashbacks to her life with the Winchester will be included throughout the story. Belle is thirteen and was adopted at seven. **

"Why, Sam, why can't I hunt?" Belle screamed at Sam.

"I couldn't bear to see you get hurt…"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it… you know I can handle it"

"I know, but, it's complicated"

"How complicated can it be, Sam" she kept on using his name to get him angry, "And don't give me the 'because I said so' thing because I've heard it enough from Dean"

"You mean the world to us, and you know that. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't keep you from harm's way, and that includes hunting. The field is no place for a thirteen year old."

"The two of you say that but I know there is something else, something you two won't tell me… you have never, in the five years since you adopted me, gave me a straight answer about why I couldn't even try to hunt. You never even let me do research."

"…it's-"

"Complicated?"

"…You really want to know?"

"YES"

"Well…it's just… when your parents… you know… after they…died," he could feel his heart sink as he said the words, "…I promised myself I would never let anything hurt you like that again… from that point on you, you were our little wayward orphan… our responsibility… my responsibility" tears started forming in Belle's eyes, she leaped up off her bed and landed in Sam's arms. Neither had anything to say, so Sam just pulled her close and stroked her thick head of dirty blond hair.

"What's going on?" Dean walked in confused as to why Belle was crying in his brother's arms.

"…it's" Belle tried to say something but could find the words.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for an explanation. He had been gone for just a few hours and he comes home to a quiet bunker, a sobbing daughter, and a regretful looking brother. Obviously something was going on, but the real question was, who was going to explain.

Sam and Belle found a place next to Dean who then wrapped his arm around her shoulders awkwardly, it had been five years since she became his adopted daughter but he was still awkward whenever he had to 'parent' her.

"So, what do you think of the new place?" knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of her and Sam wasn't going to talk about it in front of her, he changed the subject.

"It's nice…" she said wiping the tears on her sleeve. They had painted the walls a deep purple and bought her, her own bed. They had moved in a few months ago just after they discovered the men of letters but Belle still managed to make it hers. She liked to add a bit of personality to the motels rooms, sometimes it was a drawling she would draw on a napkin taped to the walls, others it was a flower she would find growing on a bush, and once, when she was younger, it was a rock she drew a face on with sharpie. Now, it was a montage of drawing and printed posters for things she wished she had watched. "…It's the first home I've had in a while…"

"You know, now that we finally have a set place, you can start going to school… or you could keep doing online school" her sad eyes lit up with excitement, the girl hadn't had interaction with people her age in years, "Well we can go and register you on Monday. How's about you try and get some sleep for now though." He bent down and pecked at her forehead.

"Alright" she said as she snuggled under her covers.

"Good night" Sam called out as he turned the light off. He wished he could just stay in there with her because he knew he would have it from Dean, but then again, he had a few things he wanted to say to his brother too.

Dean waited for his brother at the long oval shaped table in the map room. The farther from that girl's room they could get right now the better, because he knew they'd be screaming for a long while.

**Author's Note: This is my story. If you think it's worth branching on let me know otherwise I might just scratch the idea. You know the drill, (or maybe you don't), reviews, corrections and suggestions are accepted and encouraged. **


End file.
